I'll Always Protect You
by ChibiLover123
Summary: An ItachiOC oneshot that I needed to get off my chest, where a girl gets stronger in order to go and join her friend...the one she truly loves...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A young girl with dark, dirty blonde hair that covered her face and went down to her shoulders and bright hazel eyes, with tints of blue, green, and purple, was sitting on a swing set outside of her school. She was the invisible one in the ninja academy, and strived to stay that way. 

She was strong, but she had a lack of confidence that made her back down somewhat easily. She would have looked prettier, if she moved the hair out of her face and wore something with color. She always wore gray, or black, maybe white. She was seven, and was watching the other kids leaving with their parents or siblings. She didn't have anything like that. Her father beat her, insulted her, saying she should be stronger, but it only made the problem worse. 

She swung silently on the swing, not wanting to go home, when she noticed Itachi Uchiha come out of the building, and her cheeks were a light tint of pink as she looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. He had taken the Genin test already, and had his headband. He obviously noticed she was there, and found it strange that she wasn't going home or talking with friends. 

He remembered her from class. She was really quiet, but she was pretty strong…her name was Emi Michiyo. He sighed, and noticed she was looking at him, though not directly. She saw him look back at her, and she looked away, her face crimson. She wanted to talk to him, maybe get to know him, but…she just didn't have the courage to do it. He went over to her instead, and said, not well with social interaction either, "Hey…" 

She looked up, and said, "H-Hello…" She tried to think of something to say. "Congratulations…for graduating…" He nodded, saying, "Thanks…" It was quiet for a moment before Itachi said, "You know…you could have graduated, too." She looked back up at him, her eyes bright with surprise and curiosity. "You're strong…you need to stop hiding in the background…show them that you can do what they can…maybe more…" She thought about it, and said, "Itachi…" 

He looked at her, because he'd been looking elsewhere. She smiled, and said, pushing some of her hair behind her ear, "Thank you." He felt a light blush taint his cheeks, and said, "You're…welcome." They talked for a while, before both of them had to go home. They met up with each other, and became fast friends. He was able to convince her to take the Genin test, and then the Chuunin exams. When they were thirteen, she had gotten more self-confidence, but it seemed Itachi was becoming more…reserved. 

Her hair had grown longer, but she kept it out of her face with a dark headband, and she decided to go see Itachi, just to see if everything was all right.  
It was dark, and her hazel eyes were carefree, until she heard crying. She paused, trying to locate the sound, and recognized it as Itachi's younger brother…Sasuke…She followed the crying to see Sasuke lying on the ground, crying hard, and she ran over. She put a hand on his shoulder, and he cringed from the contact. 

"Sasuke…it's okay. It's me…Emi…" He looked up and recognized her in a moment. He hugged her tight, and she asked, "What's going on, Sasuke?" "Everyone's…dead…" He sobbed out. Her heartbeat quickened, and she asked, "What about Itachi-kun?" "It was…his fault…" "Sasuke, what happened to Itachi-kun?" She pushed to know. She needed to know her friend was alive. "Emi…" She looked up to see a somewhat shocked Itachi, with blood on his ANBU uniform. 

"Itachi…" She smiled, saying, "I'm glad you're okay! What happened?" Sasuke was shaking violently, and she heard him whisper, "He killed…everyone…" "Who killed everyone?" Emi soothed, trying to understand. "…Itachi-nii-san…" Her heart was caught in her throat, and she looked at Itachi with wide eyes. "You didn't…did you?" He didn't answer, avoiding eye contact, and her eyes stung with tears. 

"You…killed them…why?" He didn't say anything as he turned his back to her, saying, "Goodbye." "Itachi-kun!" But her cry came too late, he was gone. She thought she'd heard him apologize, but shook the thought away as she lifted Sasuke onto her back and went to the Hokage. He took care of Sasuke as she sat on the Hokage monument, silent tears running down her cheeks, and soft sobs wracked her throat and chest. She didn't understand…why had he killed them? They were his family! 

She couldn't answer these questions, so she stayed there all night, thinking of him. She made a promise to herself. She'd become as strong as she could, and go look for Itachi, even if he didn't want her with him. Her eyes were determined, and she was prepared to go to her very limit…for what she knew was right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Years had passed, and she was twenty years old. She had gotten over her self-conscious self, and was outgoing. She was kindhearted and caring, though she had her temper. She was strong in all the ninja arts: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. She trained with every Jounin, and the Fifth Hokage. She learned super strength and average medical jutsu's. She grown her hair out long, down to her waist, but she liked to look innocent by taking her hair down from its low ponytail and covering her face, like she used to do when she was younger, and it made people slow down, enough for her to get a chakra-filled punch in. 

Tsunade said she was as strong as she would ever be, and Emi decided it was time to look for Itachi. She went to the Hokage's office, and said, "Hokage-sama…" Tsunade looked up to acknowledge the ANBU captain. "I need to…leave for a while…" Emi wasn't sure how to say it, but Tsunade understood. "Emi…I know you really want to do this, but…it's dangerous." "I can handle it, Hokage-sama." Emi said stubbornly. Tsunade looked at her a moment, and said, "I can give you eight months, but no more than that. If you decide to stay with him…" Tsunade sighed, "We'll lose one of the best ANBU captains in the whole history of this village." 

Tsunade made eye contact. "If you stay with him, you'll be considered an S-rank Missing Nin, Emi." The young woman nodded, understanding the consequences. Tsunade, knowing she couldn't stop the stubborn ANBU, said, "Fine…you may go." Emi smiled brightly, and said, "Thank you, Hokage-sama…for understanding." She left in a flash, and went to her apartment to pack her things. She was ready by nightfall, and decided to leave in the cover of darkness…a true ninja through and through. 

She was running through the forest, the darkness almost suffocating, but she forged on. The smell of smoke drifted through the air after she'd been running for a while, and she jumped to a low branch and looked down to see a normal sight, a small group of people camping. She continued, silent as the shadows, and deadly as the silence. She searched for two months, not finding a single thing, and she was resting in a low branch of a large tree. She breathed deeply, tired, but never letting her guard down as she ate some fruit. 

She heard someone talking, but she couldn't tell what the person was saying. It perked her curiosity, and she got as close as she could while still being effectively hidden. She saw two figures around a campfire, with black cloaks, with red clouds. She only saw the larger figure clearly, and he looked kind of like a…shark? 

She was confused, but listened to what he was saying. "Why are we here anyway? If ANBU catches us…actually, I hear they have a strong ninja there now. I can't wait to see her blood…" Emi shivered slightly, but stayed completely silent. "…I wonder how she'd do in a fight against you, Itachi." Her heartbeat quickened, and she looked at the silent figure. She knew it was Itachi! It had to be! She was masking her chakra, and went to the bushes below, seeing if he'd notice someone was there. "…Come out…" The larger figure grabbed his sword, and she came out, slowly. 

Any sudden movements could mean her death. "Itachi…" He stared at her with his Sharingan. "It's me…Emi…" His eyes widened slightly. "Emi…" The larger figure stood, saying, "I don't care who you are. I'll kill you anyway." She tensed, and Itachi said, "Kisame…don't." Kisame looked at his partner a moment before backing off. Itachi stared at her impassively before saying, "Why are you here?" "I…I've been looking for you." "Why?" She looked him in the eyes, a dangerous move, and said, "I…want to join you…" 

Kisame said, laughing, "A little girl like you?! You must be joking!" She glared at the giant shark. "I'm not." She looked at Itachi again. "I'm not the same person I was before. I'm stronger. I can help…" Kisame was thinking, and said, "…Emi…Michiyo?" She nodded. "Aren't you that ANBU captain from Konoha…they say you've never failed a mission…" She nodded again, and said, "I just want to go with you, Itachi…" He looks away, saying, "No." She felt a knot in her throat, but she keeps her eyes steely as she says, "I guess everyone else was right…you have changed…" She turned, and walked into the forest. 

She walked slowly, and, when she was far enough, allowed the tears to come out of her eyes. "Emi…" She turned to see Itachi, and said, "I thought you didn't want me to go with you." He went up to her, and wiped away her tears, saying, "I never said I didn't want you to come with me…I just don't want you to ruin your life for me…" She said, her eyes stubborn, "I know what will happen if I go with you. People tell me every day…but I don't care. I just want to be with you…" She smiled. "You were my only friend." 

It was quiet for a moment, and she said, blushing, "Itachi…" He looked her in the eyes. "I've…wanted to tell you something…for a long time now…" She didn't know how to say it, and her blush grew deeper. She breathed deeply, thinking, 'I should just tell him! If I don't, who will?! But…I guess I'm still the shy little girl from before…' "Emi…" She looked up again. "You can tell me." She trusted him, and said, "I…I…love you…" She said the last part silently, and some of her hair covered her eyes, reminding Itachi of when she was younger. 

"Emi…" She looked up again, still blushing, when she felt his lips on hers. She blushed the deepest crimson before relaxing and returning the kiss. They separated, and her heart fluttered in her chest like a bird. "I love you, too." He whispered in her ear, and her heart melted. "Itachi…" She hugged him, saying, "Please…don't leave me again." He understood, and wrapped his arms around her, saying, "I'll always protect you."


End file.
